


More Lies

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  @ronnie248-blog Can you do a Chuck x reader fanfic. She is Sam and Dean’s sister and her and Chuck have been sleeping together behind their backs but they catches them one time and you can do what you want from there. (Smut if you would like)





	More Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @ronnie248-blog Can you do a Chuck x reader fanfic. She is Sam and Dean’s sister and her and Chuck have been sleeping together behind their backs but they catches them one time and you can do what you want from there. (Smut if you would like)

When you first started sleeping with Chuck, you knew there were two choices. You could tell your brothers right away, or you could go behind their backs, and hide it. Knowing how they were, you chose the latter. Had you told them, chances were, it would have been a huge blow out, insults would have been hurled in every direction, and Dean would have likely wanted to hurt Chuck. You loved your brothers, you did not love their temper.

That meant you had to be creative, and have quickies at times. You were working a case just 15 minutes from Chuck’s house when you told your brothers you weren’t feeling well, and planned to sleep it off. It was a simple case, that you weren’t needed for, so you promised to text when you got up to let them know you were okay. This way, they would leave you alone, and go about their day without you.

Chuck knocked on your motel door almost half an hour after the boys pulled out of the parking lot. Your lips were on his the second the door clicked shut. Chuck pulled you close, smiling into the kiss. “I’ve missed you.” He told you, his lips barely leaving yours. You could feel his beard tickling your face, and it warmed your heart. 

You smiled back at him. “I’ve missed you, too.” Your hands were pushing his coat off his arms, anxious to have him on top of you. It wasn’t about just the sex, but when you never knew when you’d be in his arms again, you needed him.

As soon as his coat was past his hands, he gripped the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, tossing it off to the side somewhere. His beard brushed against your neck, making you giggle. Your head went back as your hands moved up his arms, enjoying how his muscles felt under your fingers.

It didn’t take the two of you long to have your various articles of clothing scattered around your motel room. Chuck walked you back towards the bed, grinning as your legs hit the side, causing you to fall backwards on it. You looked up at him, your eyes shining with love, and want. “Make love to me, Chuck.” You breathed.

Chuck gave you that adorable smirk before he leaned down to kiss you. Slowly, you moved so that your back was on the bed. He wrapped his arm around your waist, moving the two of you so that your head was on your pillow. His blue eyes met your Y/E/C ones before his lips moved over your jaw. His breath sent shivers down your spine, your back arching slightly.

* * *

Sam felt bad as they sat in the diner, eating their lunches. “You think we should bring her something to eat? Maybe get her some soup?” He suggested, licking his lips before putting his straw to his mouth. “She would do the same for either of us.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Dean agreed, hating you being sick. When the waitress came over to check on how they were doing, he gave her that signature smile. “Hey, sweetheart, do you think we could get some chicken noodle soup and crackers to go? Sis is sick and I’d like to bring her something to help.”

She smiled at him. “Sure thing.” She jotted it down before walking away, her hips swaying slightly. Dean watched her, his eyes moving from her hips, down her legs.

Sam gave Dean a slightly annoyed look. “Really?” He couldn’t believe his brother.

“What?” Dean asked, acting innocent as he looked over towards Sam.

“You’re flirting with the waitress and trying to use our sick sister to get laid.” He shook his head.

Dean shrugged. “I would have gotten her number anyway, Sammy, and you know it.” He rolled his eyes. “She’s cute, and she’s into me.” Sam shook his head, letting out an annoyed sigh. He knew that arguing was pointless.

* * *

Looking down on Chuck, you grinned. Your hands were on his chest, your fingers spread out as you rocked against him. His hands were on your hips as he closed his eyes, head pushed back into the pillow. Lifting slightly, you moved back down as you rolled your hips. “Oh, Chuck!” You whimpered, throwing your head back.

His hands moved from memory, without opening his eyes, up your sides to your chest. He groaned at the feeling of your breasts in his hands. Chuck palmed them, rolling your nipples between his thumb and pointer finger now and then.

When you felt one of his hands move from your chest, you were about to protest when you felt his thumb on your clit. His touch was feather light, just enough to add to your pleasure. “Fuck!” You cried out, assuming that the room next to yours was empty.

“That’s it, baby.” Chuck finally opened his eyes, watching your chest bounce as you moved faster. “You look so good riding me.”

Hearing his words, you gasped. It wasn’t that Chuck was shy in the bedroom, but you knew that he must have been extremely pent up to get anywhere close to talking dirty. Your moans mixed with his as you panted his name, the headboard lightly hitting the wall.

“Sick?!” Came your brother’s voice, making your eyes go wide as you grabbed the blanket and moved off of Chuck. Both of your brothers had their eyes snapped shut, but you could still see the anger on their faces. “Get dressed. We’ll be outside.” Dean ground out before him and Sam backed out, slamming the door.

You looked at Chuck, giving him a sad look. “Sorry.” You told him.

He cupped your cheek gently and kissed you. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. How’d they get in, though?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“We always have the spare key to each other’s rooms. In case of an emergency.” You sighed, resting your head on his chest. Chuck’s arm wrapped around you, holding you close. “Stupid brothers.” You muttered, making him chuckle lightly.

* * *

Five minutes later, you were wearing Chuck’s button up, and a pair of your underwear. His shirt was almost like a dress on you, so you didn’t care. The long sleeves went to your knuckles, giving you something to toy with as you stared at your feet. You were sitting on the side of the bed, your hair a mess, and Chuck beside you. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, his arm around your shoulders.

Dean was chewing on his lip as he paced, and Sam was leaning against the back of the motel door. His arms were crossed over his chest, one ankle over the other. Sam was the first one to talk, making you jump. It had been so silent that you hadn’t been expecting it. “How long?” He asked, his tone serious.

Sighing, you licked your lips, your mouth suddenly feeling dry. “A year and a half.” You told him quietly.

Pausing, Dean stared at you. “You mean for a year and a half, you’ve been sneaking around with Chuck?!” He asked, clearly upset. “The man we met in a damn bathrobe, who writes about our lives, and might have a drinking problem if I recall. You don’t find that a bit…I don’t know- wrong?!”

Your head shot up at that, glaring at your eldest brother. “You’re one to talk, Dean!” You snapped, getting up. You’d been afraid of the blowout, but you wouldn’t let him put Chuck down. “How many times have you come home the morning after smelling like whiskey and some random woman?” You asked, your eyes locked on his. “How many times have we had to pick your ass up at some bar because you went and got trashed? Don’t you dare put him down.”

“It’s Chuck!” Sam pointed out, a bit more calm than Dean.

Sighing, you moved back to stand next to Chuck. You ran your fingers through his hair with a small smile. “I know he’s Chuck.” You said calmly as Chuck wrapped his arm around your legs, making Dean clench his jaw. “He’s the man I love.” Your voice was more composed, your eyes still on Chuck, who looked up at you. “And that’s how it’ll stay.” Now you looked at your brothers. “Like it or not, Chuck’s in my life to stay.” You shrugged. “I’m not walking away from the man who makes me happy because you have a stick up your ass.”

Sam groaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. “I need a drink.” He sighed.

“You? I was the one to walk in first!” Dean shot back, raising his eyebrow at Sam. “I need eye bleach.” He shuddered slightly. “A lot of eye bleach…”


End file.
